


Not With Haste

by HolmesApothecary



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, M/M, Plans For The Future, Season 6 Speculation, Speculation, but they have to talk it out, this is as angsty as I ever get with these two so know there is also fluff, you might consider this spoilers but I don't so read the note
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21719500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolmesApothecary/pseuds/HolmesApothecary
Summary: Patrick opened the door quietly, noticing all the curtains were drawn and only the light above the sink was on in the apartment. Setting down his keys and shrugging out of his coat, the quiet remained. He sighed, hoping this wasn’t how his whole evening was going to go—silence.David and Patrick decide on their future.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 40
Kudos: 294





	Not With Haste

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically almost the exact opposite of the very first story I ever wrote in this fandom (minus the end). It is based on speculation from the [press synopsis](https://press.poptv.com/schittscreek) for season 6. You might consider that spoilers so be warned before you read it or this fic (but it is very vague). While some people were a bit worried about what it said about D/P, I have a feeling it will be something as simple as do they have a big wedding or do they plan for the future. So here is my take on that. 
> 
> Note: I, like Dan Levy, only have happy endings so you’ll be alright reading this story, and you’ll be alright watching season 6.
> 
> Dedicated to everyone who gets stress neck when they sleep (including myself, Daniel, and probably David), may you never have a doctor recommend you sleep in a neck brace.

Patrick opened the door quietly, noticing all the curtains were drawn and only the light above the sink was on in the apartment. Setting down his keys and shrugging out of his coat, the quiet remained. He sighed, hoping this wasn’t how his whole evening was going to go—silence.

After grabbing his pajamas and changing in the bathroom, he left the light on in the closet. It spilled out across the room, giving him a better view of the bed and his fiancé in it. Back to the light, just the top of his head peeking over the blankets. He was in the exact center of the bed and was still not saying anything.

Patrick approached the bed a bit warily, not ready to go to war again just yet. He and David didn’t fight often, not real fights. Bickering over stupid shit that they later laughed over...sure. Fundamental differences about their future? This was a first. After their heated conversation this afternoon in the store and after watching David rub the same spot on his neck over and over as he grimaced, Patrick had sent him home. Not because of the fight—but because he was miserable.

Now home himself, he wasn’t sure he could pick that conversation back up. More scared for what David might say than any real anger.

Pulling back the duvet, he got in and scooted close to David but didn’t touch him except for the palm he placed in the middle of David’s back. He hoped that one hand signaled he was open to talking and not yelling.

“Hi.”

“Hi,” David said quietly. “I’m not turning around, not because of earlier but because this seems to be the only way I can lay and not feel like my neck is digging into my skull.”

Patrick ran his palm down David’s back and back up to cup the shoulder just under the offending side of his neck.

“Want some ice?”

“No. I just need to stop. Stop stressing out over all these things. Things you don’t even want apparently.” He couldn’t help but add. However, the heat of the argument seemed to have left his voice. He just sounded sad.

“David, no.” Patrick started in, ready to try to explain once more.

“It’s fine,” David said quickly, sharply.

“It’s not fine. You don’t have to pretend it is. You never have to pretend with me, please know that by now.”

“I don’t know, Patrick. You don’t want any of this and I just…” he trailed off—voice high, back to upset. Patrick could feel his shoulder go rigid and start to creep up.

“Hey, that is not true. I promise that isn’t true.” He tried smoothing his hand over that tense shoulder once again. “I want a wedding—I want a nice wedding. And I know you’ve been putting so much into making that happen. But David, I want what comes after that even more. And we can’t throw everything at the first day of our marriage and not think about all the days that come after.”

David’s breath hitched and Patrick’s stomach dropped. This was their stalemate. David wanting a big, over the top wedding and Patrick wanting to save for a house and a future beyond that. But he had to break it, had to know.

“It feels like,” he said, unsure if he could get this out any way but quickly. “It feels like you don’t think about the rest—that it isn’t important.”

“Patrick,” David’s voice broke on his name. “I...I just can’t think about all the rest.”

And there it was. “Oh.”

“No, honey, not like…” David growled in frustration at his inability to explain the way he wanted to, which made Patrick feel just marginally better. He was trying.

David curled in on himself a bit more, but Patrick’s hand remained. He could feel David take a deep breath and then he said quietly into the dark room. “I’m afraid to think of the rest. No one...no one ever wanted me for, well for even a few weeks. So why would I ever think someone would want me for years? Weddings are easy to think about, dream about. They’re just a party. But the day after and the day after that and the years after that? I could never think about it because that wasn’t real, was it?

Patrick’s breath left him at David’s words. He pulled himself closer, arm going around him. Somehow, he knew to be quiet, to just wait.

“Now...I know you want me. I do, Patrick, and it is the best thing. I can’t wait to marry you. But when I try to think about all the days after the wedding? I’m afraid it will all disappear. I didn’t think about it for so long, and now I don’t know how to think about it without being terrified."

He pulled David even closer, feeling tears well up from the heartbreak of David’s words. How could anyone not want every part of David Rose?

“Baby, I'm sorry. I should have let you explain. I should have...”

David laughed wetly, “Patrick, it literally took that fight for me to be able to say this, so don’t. You missed most of the years of me kicking and screaming into learning to be a real person so it was just your turn to see it happen.”

“I know you’re afraid,” he said hesitantly. “But...we can’t spend all of our money on a big wedding because of that. I know it’s harsh to say that but…”

“You’re right. I, I think I fell back into old David’s habits of wanting to throw money at problems because I don’t know how to have all these other conversations. You ask me about houses and bank accounts and my brain just freezes up, because I’m not meant for that.”

Patrick tried to convey every ounce of conviction into his voice. “You are meant for that. You are meant for that with me. I’ll tell you every day. I’ll put it in my vows. You, David Rose, are meant for a joint bank account with me.”

David laughed fully—finally. Patrick felt just a tiny bit of the tension in his shoulder release.

“I don’t want to be afraid. I want to talk about all of that, I just don’t know how.”

“Hmmm, tell you what,” Patrick said as he pulled back his hand to rest on David’s neck. “How about I tell you about what I see. It isn’t the final version—you should weigh in on that, you _have_ to weigh in on that. But maybe if you hear that I’m thinking about it, maybe that will help.”

David shrugged, “Okay.”

Patrick dug his thumb into the spot he knew was causing David’s pain, the spot caused by sleeping with his shoulder scrunched up in stress. David gasped and then pushed back into Patrick’s thumb. Maybe this would help—working at the pain.

“When I think about the days after the wedding, you know what I see? A house. You and me in the kitchen—one of those professional gas ranges and a big island. Because you’ve been watching too many youtube videos about cooking and eyeing cookbooks recently so I’m pretty sure you’re about to become the chef in our household.”

David laughed but didn’t deny it.

“I see one of those big sectionals in the living room, so you can sprawl out like you really want to.”

Excuse me,” David said a bit indigently. “Who sprawls?”

Patrick laughed, hopeful that this was the beginning.

“Okay, David. A sectional for both of us to sprawl out in the evenings. Or for other things…”

“Maybe a with a fireplace? That is the best part of this apartment.”

Yep, definitely. I think we need an office too. So we keep work out of the rest of the house. And if we can’t find one with good closets.” David grumbled at this. “One with a third bedroom you can make into one.

“Oh, that, that could work.”

“And a big deck,” Patrick said, picturing it all so clearly. “We could sit outside in the summer and, I don’t know, you can write or sketch. Have a fire pit to roast marshmallows and a hammock."

“You could play your guitar.”

“I could play my guitar—serenade you under the stars.”

“Do you…” David said, hesitantly. “Can we have a big dining table? My family is insane and yours is so lovely but someday we’re going to have to let them be in the same room together.”

“Of course! Family dinners, even on ordinary days like you have now. And, I know we don’t have time this year, but maybe...maybe next year, I want to travel with you. Take you somewhere you miss after all these years. Where do you miss?”

David didn’t even hesitate, “Tokyo.”

“Then we should go to Tokyo.”

David was beginning to sound excited. “You get to pick the next place then. Where do you want to go?”

“Maybe Cuba? Warm weather, lots of history.”

“You’ll love it.”

David pulled Patrick’s hand from his neck, lacing their fingers together, squeezing tight.

“It’s not as scary when we talk about it together.”

“No, it’s not.”

David let out a long breath. “I want that, you and me. How do we get that?”

Patrick felt relief settle in, even as the logistics guy in him kicked into gear.

“Tomorrow, we’ll sit down and maybe we can take the first three things on the list: wedding, house, Tokyo, and see what we need to do to make them happen in a way we are both happy with. I want a wedding, David. Don’t think that I don’t. Just maybe not the massive manor house and 200 person guest list.”

“I can live with that. I can simplify. Because all the rest sounds...it’s better because it’s all the days after.”

“Yes. Houses and joint bank accounts and grocery lists,” Patrick couldn’t help but tease. “And the dog I secretly know you want even if you pretend you don’t.”

“Patrick,” David said warningly.

“No one stops everything to pet every single dog they see and doesn’t want a dog. I'm on to you. We’ll get one to match your aesthetic, don’t worry.”

David turned around to face him, neck finally calming down it seemed. They looked at each other, finally feeling like all the messiness from earlier was out from between them. David ran his hand down Patrick’s cheek, sweeping his thumb back and forth over his jaw.

“All the days after the wedding...the every day of it. We already have that now don’t we?”

Patrick smiled, glad David was starting to see—starting to let himself see.

“We do. We just get to have more of them.”

David smiled, his bit overwhelmed and completely open smile that was only for Patrick.

"It’s going to be amazing, Patrick. I can just see it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: the house Patrick describes is the same house from [Homeward Bound](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19114867/chapters/45421483).
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr at [HolmesApothecary](https://holmesapothecary.tumblr.com/).


End file.
